


【臣太】〈你是我的笑臉貼紙〉

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [15]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004





	【臣太】〈你是我的笑臉貼紙〉

臣最近覺得有些疲憊。  
並不是因為滿開的戲劇排練，相反的，那反而是少數他能夠開心放鬆的一段時間；讓他疲憊的，是學校與社團的氣氛，滯澀的令人不適。或許是自己矯情了，因為在宿舍裡如同在家裡一般隨興自在，就忘了不是所有人與所有地方都可以直接表現一切情緒、坦率說出任何想說的話。  
升了一個年級、長了一分年歲，卻不是所有人都能夠恰恰的表現與年齡相符或更成熟的行為。班上的幹部與社團的社員替換了一輪，雖然臣僅僅只是班上的一名學生、社團的小小社員，仍然能夠感受到彷彿歷史課本裡權力更迭的洶湧暗流；無論是會議報告、分派工作，乃至於小小的請託幫忙，都讓所有人喘不過氣――或者說，讓習慣依照自己步調在時限內完成、在最大自由限度下進行任務的人而言，實是一大苦難。新的業務流程嚴格且繁複，協助班級物品採買的人不像過去一般拿了收據直接報帳即可，而是要先貨比三家後將價格交給幹部、幹部們審核確認後再購置；又如社團辦理招新等活動或是設計文宣，以前可以看見適合社團的內容便先推薦或是介紹，現在則是任何活動都需要經過會議討論，包含設計品也需要經過競選，錯失了許多及時招攬應用優秀的作品與機會。  
臣不否認事情應該要有規矩方圓，畢竟在滿開若不是有節儉隊長坐鎮，只怕債務根本還不清、所有人不可能繼續住在那棟舒適的宿舍裡，單單是他們秋組內部爭鬥就足以鬧得滿開大亂，遑論現在的安然。可是，過於苛刻的要求以及由少部分人把控權力、同時無法聽進任何意見或是想法的狀況，著實是令人喘不過氣，即便脾氣再好的人也會因為反覆的被拒絕而感到無力，更何況一度是狂狼的自己更算不上是全然的好脾氣。臣覺得顧念人情之餘要守規矩，可規矩之外也應講究人情，特別是若不清楚來龍去脈便一味指責更容易失了人心；以他自己為例，臣幫忙一位同學拜託購置整理班級文件的共用資料夾代墊了金額，卻在前去請款時被現任的幹部說了句「知道你人很好、會為人著想，但還是要照規定辦事」，讓臣幾乎無法接話。  
同樣在交接忙亂、臨危受命的情況下，諸多社員與同學願意體諒幹部的難處，可上位者似乎全然忘了同儕的付出、甚至不記得他們根本不是自己的下屬。  
「臣哥？還好嗎？」  
「太一啊，怎麼跑到廚房來了？」  
「我來拿可樂！」太一先是彎彎眉眼和嘴角，緊接著微微的蹙起眉頭，關懷似的伸出手、拍了拍臣的肩膀，「怎麼看起來不開心呢？」  
「唔嗯……覺得有些煩心吧！」畢竟，當初是因為相信自己能開心才與同學親近，另外則是因為輕鬆舒適的氣氛而留在社團的；可若是最初的原因都沒有了，還有什麼理由留下呢？  
「那我們去兜風吧！」  
「咦？」  
「等臣哥煮完午飯，我們去兜風！」  
✾  
太一也不知道這個時間讓臣騎車是對或不對。考量到安全問題，或許不應該讓心神不寧的人駕車行駛；但若是讓太一負責，兩人就只能散步到超市，而到了超市，滿心記掛優惠特價品的臣媽媽就絕對無法放鬆情緒了。這樣一想，太一便決定賭上一把，帶著臣去遠一些的地方。  
不可以再讓身邊任何的夥伴和當初的自己一樣，說不出口的話悶在心底，煎熬傷神。  
太一記得當時自己哭著道歉時，分明全是自己的錯，臣卻善良的說自己也有問題、注意到了他的奇怪與反常卻不曾開口詢問，為自己擔走了一半的責任；如今自己見著了對方需要協助的模樣，再怎麼害怕，也都要開口。坐在後座，太一緊緊環著臣的腰，因為安全帽的緣故無法靠在對方的背上，但他依然可以感受到臣沉穩的心跳，同時也能察覺瀰漫臣身上的鬱悶。或許是迎面吹來的風有效的舒緩了煩躁，臣原先緊繃的背脊彷彿放鬆了一些，轉彎與直行的動作也逐步恢復了以往的俐落暢快；看見對方有所好轉，太一安全帽底下的面容也舒展了開來，若不是顧念行車安全，只怕他已忍不住伸手戳一戳對方的腰際、玩鬧一番。  
到了海邊，臣讓太一脫下了安全帽後，兩人便晃悠晃悠往沙灘邊走去。午後時分的陽光散落著金黃色，照耀在波浪上與沙粒相互映襯，太一拉著臣一個勁兒的往前走，但沒有拽著他在上頭如青春偶像劇般跑動，而是一把拉住他的手在上頭坐下；看著臣因為沒有帶換洗衣物、面對自己毫不顧忌後果的做法露出無奈的表情，太一忍不住笑的露出牙齒，而看著他的臣也禁不住勾了嘴角。反正兩人穿的都是牛仔褲，注意不要沾到海水、沙子拍落就行了，甚至騎車返回宿舍時強風也能吹走不少塵沙，這樣坐下也比站著方便思考，臣便也將「要是不小心洗衣服就麻煩了」的想法拋諸腦後，甚至捨棄了抱膝而坐的小範圍髒汙，而是放縱地伸長了腿，任由褲管也捲滿了沙粒。  
太一看向臣，沒有說出口的制止因為臣定能夠自行清理乾淨而默默吞回了肚子裡。臣瞧見太一那欲言又止的模樣，又一回忍不住笑意，主動伸手拍了拍太一的大腿，在對方還沒來得及反應過來之時就小力推了一把，太一的雙腿便「啪」地平放在沙灘上。  
「臣哥……」  
「我會幫你洗的。既然出來兜風，就都放輕鬆點吧！」  
「真的嗎！」  
聽見臣的保證，太一立刻直接平躺，在沙灘上頭滾來滾去、弄得滿身綴滿了星點般的顆粒；過沒多久，他又站起身，稍微跑遠了一些、到還沒被他荼毒過的沙地，學著冬日裡玩雪的模樣，「砰」地往後躺倒後揮舞著手腳營造出天使的形狀。歡快肆意地對上了臣看過去無奈又縱容的眼神，太一傻嘻嘻的笑了，連帶的臣也怎麼樣都放不下嘴角。  
沙地上救贖一時壞心情的印痕會因為風雨海浪消失，可陪伴在他身邊的太一卻是只要緊緊抓牢即能夠共度餘生的真正天使。  
「臣哥，心情好一點了嗎？今天回去可以換一個跟出門前不同顏色的貼紙了嗎？」  
「太一說呢？」  
有你在，當然是黃色的笑臉貼紙啊。


End file.
